This invention relates to a fire arm, especially a small caliber pistol, having a grip, a frame connected to it, a barrel unit fixed on the frame in the operating state of the fire arm, with a barrel tube and a bolt which can move relative to the frame and barrel unit, such that when a shot is fired it can move to the rear against the direction of firing.
Fire arms of this type have been known for a long time. In contrast to large-caliber fire arms, in which there is a locking means which joins the barrel and the bolt to one another, in small caliber pistols, generally, the barrel or barrel unit is fixed on the frame. Large caliber firearms are therefore not encompassed by the aforementioned generic concept, because in them, the barrel sits loosely in the locking unit so that when a shot is fired, first the barrel and bolt, driven by the recoil of the fired round, traverse a common return path until the bolt separates from the barrel and subsequently continues its further return path alone. In a large-caliber firearm, which is generally made in this way with a locking means, it is possible to replace the barrel tube or barrel unit by another version of the barrel tube. Firearms with these locking means for the barrel or barrel unit are, however, generally very complex and therefore comparatively expensive to produce.
There is no possibility of changing the barrel in small caliber pistols, which are generally equipped with a spring-mass bolt. In these firearms, according to the generic concept, the barrel unit is fixed on the frame and is permanently attached. It is permanently attached by fixed injection, or by pinning the barrel tube to the corresponding frame parts. It therefore is desirable, in small caliber pistols, i.e. in firearms in which the barrel tube, or barrel unit, is to be fixed or fixable on the frame, to be provided with the possibility of changing without in doing so, the need to choose a costly design, such as that of choosing a locking mechanism.
The object of this invention is therefore to devise a firearm, of the initially mentioned type, which can be economically produced and which enables the barrel to be changed.
Provided is a barrel unit, and/or a frame, which includes fastening means which allow detachable mounting of the barrel unit on the frame. In contrast to the existing structures, the barrel unit is not permanently and, at least for the user, undetachably joined to the frame, but is detachably mounted on the frame via fastening means.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the barrel unit has a barrel block, which is mounted permanently on the end of the barrel tube which is the back end in the direction of firing. The barrel block is mounted together with the barrel tube on the frame, or can be detached together with the barrel tube from the frame in order to change the barrel unit. In doing so, on the barrel block there can be a rise for inserting a round into the barrel tube and/or an extractor groove for pulling out an empty shell casing. By providing a barrel block which is made in this way, when changing and subsequently attaching the barrel unit to the frame, problems with respect to accurate adjustment of the rise and the extractor groove relative to the barrel tube are prevented.
Advantageously, on the bottom of the barrel block a guide rib is attached which fits into a guide groove which interacts with it on the frame when the barrel unit is mounted on the frame. The guide groove and the guide rib by their interaction ensures reliable positioning of the barrel unit on the frame. Furthermore, the interaction of the guide rib and the guide groove result in the inability of the barrel tube to turn in the frame.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the fastening means can include a frame bridge which is attached to the frame and which has a through hole through which the barrel tube extends when the barrel unit is mounted on the frame.
Furthermore, the fastening means can include screw means, which when joined to one another enable the barrel unit to be fixed on the frame. Screw means represent a detachable attachment method which is also easy to manage for the user.
Preferably the screw means has a barrel nut encompassed by the barrel unit and an outside thread in the end area of the barrel tube which is the front area in the direction of firing, and by screwing the barrel nut onto the outside thread of the barrel tube the barrel unit can be fixed on the frame bridge. To do this, the barrel unit also has a barrel jacket which can be slipped from the front onto the barrel tube such that with its front end it can adjoin the barrel nut and that at the same time the barrel nut can be screwed onto the outside thread of the barrel tube. Here, when the barrel unit is mounted on the frame the barrel jacket from forward fits on or in the frame bridge, conversely the barrel block from the back fits on or in the frame bridge so that when the barrel nut is tightened the barrel jacket, or the barrel block, is pressed from the front or back against the corresponding contact surfaces of the frame bridge so that in this way the barrel unit is securely fixed against the frame. The barrel unit thus acts as a counter bearing when the barrel tube or the barrel jacket is screwed onto the frame bridge. Exact axial positioning of the barrel tube on the frame is thus ensured.
The firearm includes a magazine safety which allows a shot to be fired only when the magazine has been inserted into the firearm. When the magazine is not inserted the magazine safety, which is pivotally supported on the frame being pressed by a spring against a connecting rod which can functionally connect the trigger to a sear which is dynamically joined to the hammer, and the connecting rod in the state pressed down, a round cannot be fired. Conversely, when the magazine is inserted, the magazine safety is pressed upward against the force of the spring so that the connecting rod likewise moves up into a position such that by actuating the trigger, a shot can be fired. One such magazine safety means represents an economical alterative to the magazine safety means known in the art.
The firearm includes a trigger lock that can be transferred out of the position in which the trigger can be actuated, into the position in which the trigger cannot be actuated. The trigger lock has an engagement surface which is made as a roof-like surface, and this engagement surface can be reached through an opening in the grip from the outside, a wrench being provided which has an opposing contour which corresponds to the engagement surface. One such trigger lock, in contrast to the trigger locks known from the art, can be more economically implemented.
The firearm has a rear sight which can be transversely adjusted and which by means of a rear sight mounting is attached on the rear top of the bolt. The rear sight mounting has an internal thread which extends in the transverse direction and the rear sight has a through hole which extends in the transverse direction, and after placing the rear sight on the rear sight mounting such that the hole of the rear sight is flush with the internal thread of the rear sight mounting, a setscrew can be inserted through the hole of the rear sight into the internal thread of the rear sight mounting such that by turning the setscrew the rear sight can be adjusted relative to the bolt in the transverse direction. In contrast to the adjustable rear sights which are known from the art, the rear sight as depicted in the invention is made very simple and economical.
The firearm, in the rear area of the bolt, has a roller safety with safety fins which are attached on the outer sides to it and which can be transferred by catching from the safety-on into the safety-off position of the roller safety. The safety fins being produced from a flexible material, especially from plastic. The locking in the two end positions being achieved by catch cams, especially in the form of balls, which are mounted accordingly on the safety fins or on the bolt in the area of the end positions. In the existing art, the aforementioned balls must be held elaborately by means of springs in order to reliably ensure locking in the end positions. In the safety fins as described in the invention, due to the flexibility of the plastic used, it is ensured that the two safety fins can also catch in the end positions even without complex spring holding of the balls.
The firearm has an breech block which is housed in the bolt and which is made of steel. Conversely, the bolt is made from a zinc diecasting, an aluminum, a plastic or a similar light and economical material. By using the aforementioned economical materials the production costs of the firearm can be reduced.
The bolt is made from a zinc casting, an aluminum, a plastic or a similar light and economical material. Into the side wall of the bolt, a steel cylinder pin is inserted and is used as wear protection for a slide catch lever. Here, the production costs of the firearm can be reduced by choosing economical materials.
The frame is made from a zinc diecasting, an aluminum, a plastic or a similar light and economical material. The cylinder pin which interacts with the connecting rod and which is located on the frame is made of steel.
In the bolt, there is a breech block on which a swivelling loaded state indicator is mounted. This can be viewed, or touched, from the outside and it indicates to the user, when there is a round in the barrel, that the firearm is loaded. The loaded state indicator shows when the firearm is loaded, when one section adjoining the rear edge of the cartridge. This loaded state indicator, compared to the loaded state indicators known from the past, can also be produced much more economically. Furthermore, the loaded state indicator can be produced from plastic so that it is possible for the loaded state indicator to safely adjoin the rear edge of the cartridge.
The firearm includes a dismounting clip which is movably held on the frame and in the upper position releases the bolt on the frame to be able to move and in the lower position releases the bolt for removal, the dismounting clip being made of an at least partially elastic material, especially of plastic. The dismounting clip is also used as an end stop for the corresponding contact surface of the bolt when the bolt moves to the rear when a round is fired. Based on the double function of the dismounting clip, a buffer effect is achieved in firearms without the need for extra parts.